Hiruma Yaoi!
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: A new transfer student comes to Deimon, he suddenly gets the demon, Yoichi Hiruma's, attention. He's not scared of him, which the demon likes about him. HirumaXOC DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ES21
1. Chapter 1

A normal day at Deimon High School. People have been spreading rumors of a new transfer student coming to the school. Girls screaming of extreme hotness or cuteness, in a way.

"So kawaii!"

"Kawaii? No, more like hot!" Girls comment as the transfer student walks down the halls.

'So, this is Deimon?'

"Um excuse me?"  
"Huh?"

"Do you need help? Are you lost?"

, the discipline committee member stands in front of the student.

"Oh thanks"  
"No problem, can I see your schedule?"  
"Here you go"

"Oh! It seems that you have the same class as me, I'll take you there"

"Okay". Mamori and the transfer student walks o the classroom.

When they get there, a wave of screaming fan girls emerged.

"Ladies! Please calm down! Show our new transfer student some respect!" They stopped.

"What do you know about f*cking respect, f*cking manajerk?" Yoichi Hiruma, the demon of the school, has spoken. Mamori whispered into the student's ear.

_"Be careful, he's very dangerous"_

_"He doesn't seem that bad to me"  
"alright but please be careful"_

_"Got it"_

Mamori and the student sit in their seats. Hiruma stares at him from behind (the transfer student sits in the very front). The teacher walks into the classroom

"Okay, let's get started, oh! How about we start today by introducing our new transfer student!" He gets up from his seat and walks to the front of the classroom. He looked at everyone, especially Hiruma. He was giving him the weirdest stare ever. He tried to ignore him for now.

"Hey, I'm Logan Yu, I just moved here from the US so I don't know much around here so it would be a help if you can help me on that. I like video games & apparently being lazy while somehow getting straight A's in my classes. Besides that, I'm 16 & I like being creative in many ways. Thank you." The class & teachers claps.

"Lovely! ~ just lovely~ now back to business"

The teacher was teaching a lesson, Logan was trying to pay attention but he had a feeling that someone was staring at him, it was Hiruma still. 'Why is he staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?' he wipes his face with his hadn't o see if anything was on it, nothing. Mamori noticed that Hiruma was staring at Logan, she tapped his shoulder.

_"Hiruma-kun"_

_"WTF do you want, f*cking manajerk, I'm busy" _He didn't turn to look at her

_"Busy staring! Stop staring at Logan-kun, you're making him uncomfortable!"_

_"Shut the f*ck up, f*cking manajerk"_

_"Grr" _She has already gave up their argument. 'I just hope that Hiruma-kun doesn't do anything to Logan-kun, poor thing'

The school bell rings, the school day is over. After the bell rang, a crowd of fan girls & fan boys are hovering Logan.

"So Logan-kun, are you doing anything later?"

"Uh no"

"Do you want to hang out later? Just guys?"

"Well I have home-"

"Do you want to try some candy? It's really good!"

"Maybe some other-"

"Hey I got this new video game! Wanna try it out?"

Maybe la-"

"Logan-kun!"  
"Logan buddy!"

"Logan-chan!"

"SHUT UP!"The crowd silenced. Logan was red from the frustration/stress/people crowding him. Hiruma & Mamori was standing across the room. 'Logan-kun…"

"Please girls, guys, I just got here & I feel like I'm being verbally harassed here, so if you have any question for me to answer, PLEASE, one at a time"

"We're sorry Logan-kun"

"We shouldn't be acting like this to you"

"I totally understand, I know how you guys feel"

"Let's make a fresh start, yeah?"

"Sure, staring tomorrow"

"YAY!"

"Later Logan!"

"Bye bye Logan-chan!" The crowd of fans walked away & went home. Logan sighed deeply of relief.

"Logan-kun?"

"Huh? Oh! Mamori-san"

"Oh please, call me Mamori"  
"k, Mamori, what's up?"

"Are you okay? They were all over you"  
"I'm fine, wow, kids in US were never THAT excited of a transfer student". Mamori giggled.

"I'm sure they are, want to walk home?"

"Sure"

"Hold the f*ck up". Hiruma was leaning against the door frame, smirking. Mamori stand in front of Logan.

"Mamori…"

Don't you even DARE of hurting Logan-kun, Hiruma-kun!" Hiruma walked up to Logan while Mamori was slightly holding. Hiruma handed Logan a letter. 'A letter?'

"Don't open it til you get home" Hiruma spin on his heel & walked away.

"I should take that Lo-"  
"No it's okay, Mamori, I'll open it later, bye"

"Bye"

Logan went home. He was done, doing chores, doing his homework, talking a shower, & eating dinner. When he was totally bored, he walked to his room to get the letter. He walked back to the living room couch & started opening it. H couldn't believe what was in this letter. Hiruma's number, address, & email. Along with a picture of Hiruma-san, looking as f*cking sexy as h3ll. He blushes. He stared at the picture for a whole 10 minutes. 'Wait? WHAT AM I DOING?! THIS IS THE GUY THAT MAMORI TOLD TO AVOID! But he sure does look sexy… OMFG! STOPSTOPSTOP!'

He drops the letter & picture on the table, breathing heavily caused by getting too much excitement & weird thoughts. "ALRIGHT!" He adds Hiruma's info as a contact in his cell, even the picture. He grabbed the letter and picture, walks to his bedroom & places them into a place the no one knows, his journal. He had the journal since he started elementary school (10 years)

He opens the journal & puts the letter & picture in it & locks it with a bug gothic heart key. He puts the key in his drawers. He gets ready to go to bed, wearing a black PJ shirt & shorts. He looks at Hiruma's contact. 'Should I call him? WTF AM I DOING?! I'M NOT HIS BOYFRIEND! I BARELY KNOW THS DUDE! ARRRUUUGGGHH!...Is this love?


	2. Chapter 2

Hiruma walks to school, thinking about Logan. Those emo-styled black hair, big brown eyes, soft beautiful tasty-looking lips. He couldn't get him out of his head! He mentally drooled and a nosebleed. He got to the classroom, everyone was silent. He went to his seat and sat there, putting his feet on the desk. Everyone went back to normal slowly. Logan walked into to the classroom; girls and boys ran up to him.

"Good Morning Logan!" cheered the crowd

"Mornin'..." said a sleepy Logan. Hiruma got a tiny nosebleed

"Good f*cking morning, f*cking kid" said Hiruma, swiping the blood off.

"Good Morning Hiruma-san" said Logan normally

"Logan went to his seat and sits down. Hiruma went closer to him.

"Did you open it?" whispered Hiruma in Logan's ear. Logan slightly blushes.

"Yes I did Hiruma-san" said Logan

"What do you think? ~" whispered Hiruma. His voice purred against Logan's neck, made him shivered. Hiruma smirked.

"It…it was…" stuttered Logan, struggling to find the right words.

"You like? ~" whispered Hiruma as he licked Logan's ear. He closed his eyes, still blushing.

"Uhm…" whispered Logan, shivered a little.

"You can have more than that photo, MUCH more, if you be my… Lover~ boyfriend whatever" stated Hiruma

Logan was scared (in a 'good' way), embarrassed, confused, and surprised all at once. He wasn't scared of Hiruma at all. Just by that picture and the idea of being Hiruma's love/boyfriend, it would be awkward/weird in a way for him. But he was a sucker for sexiness, especially Hiruma (Don't hate) He couldn't deny it. He needed time to think about this.

"I'll…I'll think about it" said Logan

"Don't take too long~!" said Hiruma as he kissed Logan's cheek and walked away

Logan deeply sighed in relief. Mamori noticed Hiruma and Logan were talking. Hoping nothing bad happened to Logan.

At break, Logan was surrounded by girls and boys so both Hiruma and Mamori couldn't talk to him. So Mamori talked to Hiruma instead.

"Hiruma-kun" said Mamori

"WTF is it f*cking manajerk?" asked Hiruma in his usual way

"What were you and Logan-kun talking about?" asked Mamori in a demanding way

"None of your f*cking business f*cking manajerk" stated Hiruma

"It is too my business, I'm a member of the discipline committee and it's my right, so answer my question Hiruma-kun" stated Mamori

"Tch. I didn't blackmail nor did anything bad to the kid alright" stated Hiruma

Mamori was relieved that nothing bad happened to Logan.

"Then what did you guys talk about?" asked Mamori curiously

"Tch. Not letting any st*pid chick and id!Ot guy take him away" whispered Hiruma

"-Gasp- you like Logan? Hiruma-kun! ~ Why didn't you tell me?" Cheered Mamori

"Cuz knowing you, you'll do something st*pid" Hiruma said bluntly

"One: That's very rude Two: I can help you be with him" cheered Mamori

"…really?" asked Hiruma

"Of course!" cheered Mamori

Logan was asking about relationships with the crowd around him.

"SO there's this friend of mine. Who got another guy's attention that is very dangerous. If they got together, would it be awkward or weird in a way? Besides Yaoi" asked Logan

"It depends" said a girl

"Yeah and 'dangerous'? You mean rude/mean or total bad $$" asked a guy

"mean/rude to others but sweet and kind to you, you know, typical bad $$" stated Logan

"Oh…yeah it depends" answered the guy

"Okay Thanks" said Logan

"Why are you asking?" asked a girl

"Random" lied Logan

"Oh…"said the crowd

Afterschool, it was Mamori and Logan was in the classroom. Or was it?  
"So Logan-kun? ~ You like Hiruma-kun? ~" asked Mamori

"HUH?! He told you?" asked Logan, blushing

"In a way yes, so do you? ~" asked Mamori

"It's…complex" stated Logan

"Complex? How?" asked Mamori

"Well… you know that letter he gave me?" asked Logan

"Yes? Why?" asked Mamori

"Well…it had his number, email, address, and…" whispered Logan, blushing more

"And what?" asked Mamori  
"And…a picture of him" whispered Logan

"A picture? That's it?" Mamori said bluntly

"But it's not…here, I'll show you" said Logan as he pulls out his cell phone and shows the picture. She gasps.

"OH! I see you have mixed feelings" said Mamori

"Yes and well…I'm a sucker for sexiness so…" stated Logan

"Do you want to be with him?" asked Mamori

"I do but… I feel it would be awkward and weird in way…" stated Logan

"About what people will think/say correct?" said Mamori

Logan nodded. Mamori hugged him.

"Don't let anyone get in the way and tell you what to do" stated Mamori

"-Sighs- thanks Mamori" thanked Logan

"You're Welcome Logan, heard that Hiruma-kun?" shouted Mamori

"Yep~ heard everything f*cking manajerk" said Hiruma as he was smirking at the doorway.

"HUH?! Hiruma-san?!" screamed Logan, being as red as a rose

"Told you it would work Hiruma-kun" cheered Mamori

"Tch. Whatever f*cking manajerk" said Hiruma as he walks up to Logan

"Thought about it f*cking kid? ~" asked a smirking Hiruma

"Yes I have" said Logan

"Well~?" asked Mamori. Hiruma looked at her with an angry face. She shrugged her shoulders at him.

"What? I can't help it!" shouted Mamori

"…Yes, I li-Love to be your love/boyfriend Hiruma-san" stated Logan

Hiruma took out his AK47 and started shooting everywhere. Mamori grabbed Logan away from the gunfire.

"YA-HA! ~" shouted Hiruma as he continues firing.

'This is going to be a beginning of a new and weird relationship' thought Logan


End file.
